


CEO

by galliardgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, F/M, Kissing, Masterbation, NSFW, New York City, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliardgf/pseuds/galliardgf
Summary: Y/N  lives and works within the concrete jungle of New York City. She recently gets promoted to secretary of her job as the old one got fairly sick and had to quit for a while. Y/N finds herself caught in a dilemma with her CEO as the story unfolds. What will come of Y/N?
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	CEO

Rumbling city streets below your apartment building awoke you from your slumber. The sound of honking from the city taxis and traffic filled your ear drums to the point where you couldn't toss and turn in your bed anymore. You lifted your body off your two pillows that were stacked messily behind your head. You rubbed at your eyes that were still full of mascara from the night before. You had completely forgotten about the party you had attended the night before and you looked into the mirror right across your bed to look at the smeared makeup all over your face.

You let your legs slowly lower off the corners of your bed to set them on the floor. You pushed your body weight onto your feet to stand upright. Your arms stretched over your head trying to crack your back from the contorted sleeping position you slept in. You grabbed some makeup wipes off your vanity that sat right next to your window that showed a view of the New York City street below you. You wiped gently at the black pigment under your eyes and brushed out your hair so it looked more neat. Shortly after, you checked your clock for the time

"Shit, I'm going to be late and I already look like a mess." you muttered to yourself as you grabbed the nearest work outfit and headed into the bathroom. You rushed into the shower, turning on the water making you flinch as the cold water hit you, but you couldn't bare to wait for it to heat up. You cleaned your hair and dried it in the fastest way possible. You snaked the pant legs of your work clothes that matched your dress shirt and grabbed your keys as you hopped up and down to pull the waist lining over your hips. 

Your phone hadn't charged the night before, but you could just charge your phone when you got to work. Opening up your door to your apartment, you picked up your phone to check your notifications rather quickly since you wouldn't have time to do that later. All of a sudden, you came in contact with a tall figure in front of you.

"Woah, hurrying out this late?" said the man.

"Sorry Reiner, I overslept and wasn't looking where I was going," you stammered as you quickly put your phone in your pocket.

"Relax, Y/N, I wasn't criticizing you. I've known you for quite a long time. Well, as long as you've lived in this apartment building, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know Reiner," you jokingly rolled your eyes at him, giving off a flirtatious laugh to clear over your embarrassed emotions you were feeling. You saw Reiner rub the back of his head, not knowing how respond or continue the conversation. You wiped off the slight sut that built up on your pants.

"Want to catch up later, Braun?" you winked at him playfully as you turned your way to the two doors of the apartment floor.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BY MY LAST NAME, Y/N" Reiner began to blush up at the cheeks as he stammered to collect his words.

"You love it, though." You closed the doors behind you and began to descend down the stairs. This was probably the first time you had truly been late to work and you didn't want to be any later, but you still had to get coffee to get you functioning. You rushed down the busy sidewalk full of people rushing to work or school. You lowered your head so you wouldn't bring attention to yourself as you made your way to the coffee shop at the end of the block. 

The door rang as it opened and you stepped inside, feeling the air conditioning tickle your exposed skin on your neck and hands. You stepped on line and lazily scrolled through your social medias as you waited to order your usual coffee. 

"Next!" said the person working the orders at the counter. You stepped up and placed your phone in your pocket. The person recognized you and placed your order in without having you say a word. You handed the gentleman your credit card and place it back into your wallet once you finished. You grabbed the hot cup which made your fingertips tingle upon contact and walked quickly out the door.

You had been working at your job for quite a long time ever since you moved to the city a year and a half ago. Day in and day out has been waking up, going to work, do some paperwork under some big company you work for, and then crashing on your bed as soon as you got home. Yes, it was chaos every time you had to get up and do the same thing, but you loved what you did and you keep working hard to reach higher than you've ever gone before. 

Your job was only two blocks down so you never had an issue walking, especially in high heels. You made your way into the entrance of the facility and took a sip of your coffee for the first time, not paying attention to where you were going. Another tallish figure emerged out of nowhere in front of you causing you to bump into them and spill your drink on the front of your black blazer. 

"Hey, watch it." said the figure. They turned around to reveal who was behind the voice suddenly yelling at you. He was around 5'9, rather short for the men who lived around here in New York City. He looked to be Italian and German and had his hair slicked back so no hairs would fall lazily onto his face with an undercut. He had greenish hazel eyes that matched perfectly with his caramel blonde hair. You could smell his musky vanilla cologne on his tuxedo that he had on neatly. His adorable nose didn't match his intimidating features on his face which him seem less scary to you. 

"Why don't you watch it. I'm already late and you just ruined my clothes. Classic Italians, everything isn't always about you." You stormed off, throwing the cup in the nearest garbage in an aggressive manner. You rolled your eyes and shouted curses and you pushed the double doors open and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean up.

The man stared at you in awe as you did because no one had ever stood up to him like that in a very long time. He had always come off as intimidating so it was a bit of a breather for him when someone had to balls to talk back. He shook his head and picked up the lip balm that you dropped from the pocket of your pants. He looked at it for quite some time in the lobby of the office as he waited for the elevator, examining the details and the aspects of it, pondering why you were different. He eventually got bored of the idea and just shook his head and placed the balm in the inner pocket of his tuxedo.

************

"Shit. I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I-" you stuttered as you reached the floor manager.

"No, that's completely fine because we just replaced you." he said as he gestured over to the girl who had already moved your stuff out of your usual office space.

"I don't understand. I have been here almost every day and never called in sick. I-"

"I never said you were getting fired, relax Y/N, you're completely fine." A sense of relief washed over yourself as the buildup of stress induced sweat ceased to come to your forehead. You nodded as your lips pursed together, eager to hear what he had to say. "The CEO is in need of a new secretary because the old one got fairly sick and had to quit. Anywho, can you fill the role?"

You looked at him. You had never been secretary in your life, hell you didn't even know what a secretary did. Your mind wandered to the possible opportunities in this new position and how you could get more sick or vacation days. 

"Hell yeah." you said raising your eyebrow quickly before letting it drop back down to its original position. The floor manager laughed as he shook your hand congratulating you on your new position and helped you grab all your stuff to bring up to the top floor of the building. The elevator ride up was quite long as you looked at the window of the glass room to the outside of the building. The morning sunrise was just above the Freedom Tower (the tallest tower in NYC) in the distance and you could see the several pigeons scurrying away from the crowded streets into the bright sky. You had to cover your eyes to hide your (e/c) from the bright sun as you continued to ascend up the building. 

Finally, a sudden 'ding' came from the the steel doors and it opened to a big penthouse looking room which a desk in the middle near the back and a smaller office space in another part of the room. 

"That should be everything," said your floor manager as he placed your papers and supplies on the office space away from the middle of the room. You had wondered why someone would need this amount of space especially at the top of a building for Gods sake. You scratched at your head as your plopped your bottom down onto the rolling chair and opened up the computer in front of you. As the screen loaded, you saw a background of a girl who seemed to be Pieck and a bunch of other people who were all mostly blonde. You clicked around to look for something to start off with, but nothing came up.

"A bit nosy are we?" said a familiar voice. You jolted as you heard the echoes of dress shoes clicking against the marble floors. The man had pushed the flaps of his tuxedo back so he could tuck his hands in the pockets of his pants. He stared at you, the honey colored wisps of his eyebrows curled into a confused, yet intrigued look. 

"Oh, well sorry. I didn't have much instructions and I-" you tried to explain yourself as to why you were doing as you were.

"No need for explanation. I just didn't expect the employers to hire you for the job." he snickered and he curled his lip upwards, examining your body which was still seated comfortably in the chair. You felt offended by his choice of words and was confused as to why he was being awfully bitter with you.

"I don't know who you think you are or if you have some sort of problem with me bu-" you started as you began to point a finger at him angrily.

"Oh my apologizes, your majesty. I forgot to introduce myself," he smirked as he bowed mockingly. "Porco Galliard, but you can call me boss."

You pointed finger fell from him as you placed the same hand over your mouth. You really stood your ground against your boss two times in one day and you were feeling hella on edge right now. You watched him as he took off his black tuxedo, revealing the white dress shirt underneath that was complemented with his black tie. The sleeves of his shirt were neatly rolled so you could see his clearly expensive watch on his wrist as well as his muscular arms. 

"You can stop staring now." Porco said as his back was faced towards you. 

"What else am I supposed to do other than stare? I wasn't trained properly for this job, yet and" you were suddenly interrupted as Porco hurried over to your desk and grabbed your by your cheeks to look you deep in the face. You were surprised by his sudden movements and couldn't react fast enough. He locked you in the position for what felt like hours as you continued to look at his greenish hazel eyes which had tiny brownish dots scattered across the iris, giving them more dimension.

"When the time comes, I will show you what you need to do. If I do not ask for something, there is no need for you to work. Got it?" Porco said as he gently tapped the sides of your cheeks before moving away from your chair. "Oh also, here's something you dropped before. Thought you might want it back."

He pulled out the lip balm and tossed it over to you in one swift motion in which you caught with both your hands. You scoffed as you put it back into your pocket and went back to looking through the computer for something to look over or to examine. The whole eight hours of work were just you answering phone calls and forwarding emails to the correct correspondent as well as being Porco's little maid who had to clean up every single thing he spilled or messed up. It was rather annoying to say the least, but you got used to it as the time passed on. The job was not as stressful as the one you had before and the pay was slightly higher for some strange reason

3:00 pm. Porco rose out of his chair suddenly to head from his area of the room and grabbed at his tuxedo that laid flat over the chair behind him. It was your cue to go to the break room and you were alleviated as you got out of your seat to stretch your legs for the first time since Porco last ordered you to fetch him something. You scurried to find your lunch money that was pushed deep in your pocket which was filled with little trinkets that you had shoved in there that morning. Porco bumped into you as you were not paying attention to where you were walking.

"You have to stop knocking into me or you're going to make me irritated with you, secretary." Porco scoffed as he looked at you out of the corner of his eye, his eye contact piercing through the iris of your eyes. You felt a slight chill roll down your spine as you didn't know how to react. He placed his hand on your shoulder, letting his rings on his left hand indent on the skin of your shoulder. 

"I don't have to do anything if I'm on break," you snarled at him while he recoiled back from your body. His eyebrows curled into a shocked expression as his interest peaked even higher in you. All of a sudden, words escaped his lips that you had never would've thought would escape his mouth.

"Do you want to grab some lunch with me? The food sucks in the break room anyways." he said pointing his thumb at the elevator, gesturing to it as a way out of the penthouse looking space. You pursed your lips together and you looked up at Porco who was studying you very intently, waiting for a response from you. You were shocked by his sudden change of emotions as he began to lower his walls, technically inviting you inside. Your brain stammered as you tried to think of a response.

"Yeah, sure, but don't try anything," you eyed him in a serious tone. It was rude to decline a lunch offer especially from your boss on the first day plus you were kind of curious as to what kind of guy was below all those layers. 

"Promises are just words," he smirked as he strutted right past you and pressed the button to the metal doors. You shook your head and headed over to where he stood, hands in his pockets looking up at the lit up arrow above the elevator. He tilted his head over to you, revealing his adams apple which protruded over the white collar of his shirt. "You're Y/N right? Why didn't you formally address yourself to me before, huh? Too much of a hangover to speak?"

You looked over at your phone that you slid out of your pocket to check for a couple seconds. You looked at him with uninterested eyes, the eyes of someone who just wanted to crash the closest bed and never wake up. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I had a rather eventful morning as you know. Not that it's any of your business in the nicest way possible, I overslept due to a party the night before so that's why I've lowkey been a bit bitchy today."

"Partier huh? You don't seem like that type." He said as the doors open to the beautiful skyline window on the opposite side. You fidgeted with your fingers as you stepped inside behind Porco who had already touched the garage level button.

"Speak for yourself." you chuckled in a friendly tone, not looking at him and only focused on your fingers. Porco couldn't read you at all. One hand you were a bitch with a badass attitude, and on the other hand you came off as friendly at the same time. He removed the intrusive thoughts from his brain and came back to reality. 

"Whatever you say, 'partier'" he snickered as he stepped onto the garage level of the building. The room was filled with cars like Mercedes, Range Rovers, and Ferraris. The only time that you had seen this many expensive cars in one place was probably at the dealership back in your hometown. You stood for what felt like hours looking at every single car in the lot, the place filled with all the colors of the rainbow basically. "Hey, Y/N, stop sightseeing and come on."

You hurried over to where Porco's voice came from. He stood in front of a white model X Tesla with black interiors. You had only seen these kinds of cars in commercials and it looked even cooler than it did on TV. He opened up the passenger seat of the car so you could adjust yourself to sit inside the smallish car. The sudden slam behind you as you plopped yourself down in the seat made you shudder a bit. Porco's figure walked in front of the car, the black of his clothes sending shadows over the white exterior of the car. You had to admit, he was extremely intimidating while you were alone. 

The door to the driver's seat opened and with it came Porco's body sliding steadily into the seat comfortably so he could begin driving. He fidgeted with the rearview mirror so he could take a look at himself, fixing his hair so it wouldn't look messy. He caught you staring out of the corner of his eye and directed his attention towards you, his hands still in his hair.

"Can I help you?" You turned away as soon as he said that, pretending you weren't staring. You grabbed your phone and looked for the nearest notification to distract yourself from the situation. Porco once again rolled his eyes at you, shifting the gear shift in reverse. He leaned over the seat, grabbing onto the back of your headrest to look at the window at the back of the Tesla. The car backed out of the spot and maneuvered around all the other cars within the area, making it safe for the two of you to finally leave the area. Shifting the car to drive, Porco stepped on the gas and left the private garage to the street of NYC. You felt adrenaline rush through your veins as you listened to the roaring of the engine as he sped down the street which was surprisingly not filled with traffic. The car recoiled back a bit to the speed limit as you body came forward from the gravity pushing you back on the seat. You lifted your right hand and placed it on your chest, feeling your heart beat extremely fast from the sudden speed. Porco glanced over at you as he tried to maintain his focus on the road. 

"Did I startle you?" He said as he panned his eyes back onto the road ahead of you too, bringing down the sun visor to block the sunlight out of his eyes while driving. 

"No, I just haven't felt that rush of adrenaline in a very long time." you sighed enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear as you looked over at Porco, fixated desperately on the road ahead. "Anyways, where are you taking me, Porco-"

"Boss. We're not on a first name basis, yet you know. Just because I'm being nice to you since it's your first day doesn't mean we're buddy buddy."

"So you're saying there IS a possibility of us becoming buddy buddy," you poked at his shoulder, teasing him in a flirtatious way. Porco closed his eyes for a brief before opening them back up, deeply breathing in and out to control his irritated emotions. 

"I'm taking you to one of my favorite private Italian restaurants, but we're not going to eat in so don't think of this as a date." he scoffed as he turned the wheel into a secluded area near the richer part of the city. 

"I never said it was one, boss," you chuckled as your thumb grazed against your lips. You could tell Porco was trying his best not to become flustered in the moment, but you couldn't crack him. Your attention fixated on the people along the sidewalk began to decrease as the car rolled along the street until it halted to a stop in front of a small building right next to the Hudson River. 

"You wait here while I grab the food off Niccolo." Porco got out of the car and leaned down to take a look at you, pointing his long fingers at you. You nodded in a playfully teasing way which pissed off Porco. He slammed the door, making the whole car shake as he greeted a blonde man at the door who handed him two bags which you had guessed to be food. The conversation was over in what felt like seconds as you saw him return back to the car. He pushed the butterfly doors of the Tesla up to place the food in the back and once again returned to the drivers seat and rushed to start the engine.

"Wait quick question, why were you all up asking me to go eat food elsewhere if we're just going to eat back at work?" you rose your eyebrow at him, staring deep into the corneas of his eyes. He drove the car along the river towards the entrance to Broadway Street which sat far away from where the office building stood.

"Here's a hint, we're not going back to work." He said turning left onto the busy street filled with tourists and locals. The sound of honking became more distinct as the drive progressed. You were confused as to why the two of you were practically ditching, judging by the fact he's the CEO. You couldn't argue with it though, this was your first break in a long time during the week and you lowkey deserved it. 

It only took a couple blocks off of broadway for Porco to turn into a fancy parking garage seated underneath a building with Corinthian pillars covered in marble and granite. The place looked to be full of extremely expensive apartments and penthouses stacked upon each other. It only took a few yards into the garage for the valet to escort the two of you out of the car. They greeted Porco with respect and kindness, asking him if he needed anything other than getting the car parked. He rose his hand to thank them for their kindness before placing a hand over your hand to push you closer to him, squeezing into the bronzen elevator.

Porco took out his keys and started rummaging through each one, trying to find the perfect one to fit the elevator to grant him access to a particular room. The key turned as the elevator started moving upwards, rather fast for one. Porco looked over at you who was confused out of your mind at where you were and what you were possibly doing here. You had hoped that he wasn't secretly a serial killer, plotting your death as you speak. The door opened.

The bright light hit your face as the bronze doors slowly exposed the room inside. The room was at least two stories high with floor to ceiling windows covering almost every wall. The furniture inside were of the colors black, white, and grey that glistened in the sun invading the area. The city skyline lay below the windows as it stretched on for what seemed like miles and miles of endless towers and skyscrapers. The spiral staircase curled upwards to a loft up top which led to three maybe four extra rooms. Your face was in awe of the elegance and beauty from the interior and the exterior of this penthouse. Your face turned to Porco who was unamused of the sight and placed the food down on the hardwood table in front of the window. He looked over to you to gesture you to come sit and eat with him.

"Benvenuto nella mia casa," (welcome to my home) he said in almost perfect Italian as he took a bite of the bread in his hand from the bag. You didn't understand any Italian, yet you picked up on some words that correlated with the Spanish language and figured out what he was trying to say. 

"Do you often do this?" you asked sitting down grabbing the food that he had ordered for you.

"Do what?" he said, mouth full of carbs from the bread. You opened your box to reveal classic spaghetti which reminded you of your parents and your homelife a bit.

"Like just clock out early," you said as you began to swirl your fork into your pasta, gathering the marinara sauce and basil leaves that filled the plate. He looked up at you from his food, his mouth engulfing the Chicken Francese in a neat manner, the baby hairs of his slick back fally out of place and over his forehead.

"Yeah, I practically own the place and I have people doing my work for me all the time so I just leave whenever I want. I know that's arrogant for me to say for someone who is only 20 years old, but I always try to take the easiest way out of things if it benefits me in the end."

"No, no. I get where you're coming from don't worry. I was just trying to decipher why we are here right now." you said as you opened your mouth to greet the pasta that you had been swirling for minutes.

"I needed you alone," he said in a serious tone, his eyes piercing straight through you. You almost choked on your water as you heard him say that. You punched at your chest to try and rid the water molecules of your trachea and coughed profusely.

"Pardon?" you said as you looked at him with a surprised look. Porco chuckled into his cup that was filled with what looked like hard alcohol. 

"Relax, you dirty little girl. I just wanted to get to know you better since we are practically going to see each other almost every day now." He laughed at your flustered look as you stammered to collect yourself.

"You dick," you stabbed your fork into your food once more to collect more pasta to digest. "So what do you want to know. I'll be an open book for a couple hours." 

Porco and you spoke about childhood memories as well highschool and some of college. Porco didn't speak much of himself, only little snippets of his home life and how his brother would always protect him and stuff like that until he died fairly young. The rest of the conversation involved with Porco asking you questions about your past relationships, sexual or nonsexual, and how it affected who you are today. His questions were fairly deep for someone who looks like he would cheat on a math test in high school and still fail. The sun began to set over the skyline at around midway through your conversation with him.

"I think I've learned a lot from this little conversation of ours." Porco said suddenly finishing off the third cup of liquor as he revealed his canine tooth of his smile.

"Oh really? Hit me." you said mockingly as you leaned your elbows onto the table to move closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I can obviously tell that you were the flirtatious type back throughout high school and college judging by the way you act around me and that same flirtatious energy leads to a lot of people thinking you're genuinely interested in them. This leads to a lot of issues such as love triangles et cetera. Am I wrong?"

Your jaw was on the floor of how spot on he was that a little cheeky smile came over your lips as you stared at his drunken persona. The lights overhead suddenly began to lighten up the room as the last bit of sunlight hid behind the horizon. It had gotten very late quite soon and all the two of you had done was eat and talk about life in general.

"I feel like I've only heard about your brother's life and not yours. What's your story?" you asked him as you poured yourself a glass of the same alcohol that Porco had been ingesting. Porco sniffed as he looked up at the trusses that held up the ceiling above him. He scratched at his undercut, pondering whether or not to open up just yet. 

"That's something you have to earn," he said looking back at you, who was looking rather intently at Porco across the table. You took another sip of the alcohol in your cup, examining every feature of Porco's face. You had never even began to think about him being attractive until now since he was your boss and everything. His facial structure was beautiful with a sharp jawline that seemed to have cut diamonds, his eyes looked to be rather dark in the dim lights overhead, but once coming into broad daylight, his eyes sparkled like freshly cut peridots. His hands were also something else that peaked your interest. He had several rings on his right hand, going over his ring and pointer finger. The bone structure of his finger popped out at the knuckles and crevices of his hand making them look strong. As you were looking, you had completely forgotten about the food on your fork which eventually dropped on your shirt, making a mess of the place. You looked down immediately and gasped because of your ruined clothes.

"Shit." you muttered and you pinched the edges of the shirt to look at it better. Porco stood up, shaking his head and coming closer over to you in front of you. 

"Come on, I have some clothes you can change into. You don't want to go home looking like that, would we?" Porco said reaching a hand down to you to help you up. You swatted his hand away, showing that you didn't need his help.

"I can stand on my own, thank you very much," you chuckled as you stood onto your feet. The quick and sudden movements made you lose your balance, feeling lightheaded as the room began to blur. Your vision came back shortly after as you saw Porco grab at you to keep you still, hand on your waist and shoulder. The two of you became rather too close for comfort, staring deep into each others eyes. Once again, you pushed his hands off of you, giving yourself room to walk. He turned around to walk up the spiral staircase and which you followed. He opened up the closest of the three rooms up on the loft, leading into what looked like his bedroom or a guest room. The same floor to ceiling windows covered the entirety of the most eastern wall. The bed in the middle gave off a modern tone that relaxed the vibe of the room making you calm. You sat on the bed, trying not to get your messy clothes anywhere. Porco rummaged through his walk in closet, looking for something to give you. 

"Y/N, come here, I'll give you some options." He said as his voice bounced off the walls of the closet. You stepped inside to the walls covered in storage and clothes with a chandelier in the middle, the right side of the room covered in casual clothes and left one in work and formal clothes. He was on the right side, looking at his hoodies which were all embroidered with well known college names such as NYU, Manhattan College, etc. He pulled out the two sweatshirts with NYU on it, one purple and one white. "Which one?"

"Did you go there?" you said as you grabbed at the fabric of the sweatshirt, feeling how soft it was. You looked up at him who was shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, I just collect stuff like this. It's a reminder for all the trips I make across the country," he said as you nodded in acceptance. It was kind of like the snow globe collection you had as a kid that lasted very shortly as you had forgotten about it two months in. 

"This one," you said grabbed the purple sweatshirt from him and placing the hanger back onto the rack. You put the sweatshirt on the table in the middle for a short second to make your hands free of any material. You began to unbutton your clothes, making you practically naked with nothing but your bra and your pants. Porco became all flustered at the sight of you and turned away. "And here I thought you were all 'mister tough guy'. What you've never seen a bra before?"

"It's not that, it's um-" Porco stammered as he tried to calm his blushed cheeks that were way too red to go unnoticed. You still stood there, without a shirt on, arms crossed over your body slightly pushing your two breasts together unintentionally, making your cleavage bigger. 

"It's what?" you said in a flirtatious tone, teasing him some more as you saw him look at you with the corner of his eyes, filled with slight lust over the lewd image of you in front of him. His cheeks still painted a bright red, but he wasn't embarrassed about it anymore. He turned around to face you head on, leaning closer to you with his hand on the table giving him support. 

"You're making it really hard for me to resist you right now," he said as he pulled away. You knew he was drunk, but so were you. The endless shots and cups of alcohol that the two of you ingested over life stories really wasn't helping the situation right now. The tension between the two of you rose to an ultimate high as your heartbeat began to race and your body temperature began to rise. 

His attention was fixated only on you and your bra with lacing in the back, the padding pushing up your breasts to make them look perky and plump. The coat of lust over his eyes heighten with every second of eye contact that the two of you shared. You hadn't known why you got changed in front of him or why you were still unchanged, but you couldn't move from your position. His eyes seemed to be freezing you in place, making you a showcase for him to see. His unbutton tuxedo fanned open as he shimmied the black fabric over his shoulders and off his arms, placing it onto the table. You saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed, staring right at you. 

The situation became awkwardly intense as the two of you didn't move for at least two minutes, just looking at each other from a safe distance. You went to grab the purple sweatshirt as his eyes kept narrowing with lust and want. He pushed the fabric back down onto the table in one swift movement, putting his hand down on top of yours and moving closer to you. You bit at your cheeks, waiting for him to make a move or something, but it never seemed to come. The endless staring had made you weak in the knees as he practically fucked you with his eyes at this point, violating ever uncovered part of your body. The moment you had enough of his games, you point your thumb to the door and turned around. His arm grabbed your bicep to pull you back closer to where he was.

"I didn't say you could leave did I?" he said seductively, his breath fanning over your ear as he moved towards it, letting his raspy voice cascade throughout the room. Your body shot up into goosebumps as he said these words. Your confidence peaked in response and you became rather bold, knowing some of his weaknesses can be used against him. You turned around, disobeying what he said, practically asking him to put his hands on you. He grabbed your hand and spun you back around, bringing you inches from his lips. "Disobey me one more time, I swear to god, Y/N."

The situation began to turn you on as you felt a heartbeat beginning to pulse in between your thighs. His hand still clamped over your wrist, making indents where his rings were. You bit at your lip as you looked at him, showing that you felt lust for him. You placed your hand on his chest, signalling him that you wanted him more ways than one. It was a weird thought of hooking up with your boss, but in the moment you couldn't think of anything else other than the man in front of you. Without a second thought, he flung you over his shoulder, supporting you with his hands over your ass and walking back into the bedroom. You were giggling to yourself slightly as he easily maneuvered your body onto the bed, letting your back recline onto the soft mattress below you. Porco's knees inched their way onto the bed on the outside of your legs, lowkey straddling you and bringing a hand up to your face. He squeezed your cheeks together like he did at the office and looked deeply into your eyes, letting his forehead touch yours.

"God, you're so fucking annoying," he said as he brought your lips in a deep kiss, still holding onto your face so you wouldn't pull away, although he knew you wouldn't. You kissed him back. His soft tender lips placed rather rough, messy kisses over yours which coated a layer of saliva between the two of you. The suction sounds of the kiss bounced off the interior of the room as your eyes fell shut, enjoying the moment you two were sharing, His hand traced your jawline, touching the sensitive skin and making you shiver underneath him. You began to rock your face back and forth, bringing your lips away from him and then slamming them right back on top of each other. His hand began to wrap around your neck, the pads of his fingertips digging into the sides of it, trying not to choke you completely, but just enough to turn you on.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, desperately trying to bring him deeper into the kiss, letting him move his tongue into your mouth, grazing against your own. The hands on the back of his neck moved back in front to where his buttoned up shirt lay, the top one already unbuttoned due to laziness. Your fingers fidgeted with the lining of buttons, slowly pulling the white fabric off his shoulders, revealing his tone, yet muscular body. He pulled away for a brief moment to fully fling the material onto the floor, leaving his skin fully exposed. A thin lining of saliva connected between you two as you looked into his eyes, his hazel eyes covered in lust and desire.

You moved your face up to kiss him again, but he denied you. He pinned you down by your neck and by your right arm so you couldn't move. He inched his mouth down to your collarbone, one of the most sensitive parts of your fragile body. He kissed along the bone structure and up to where the side of your neck was, releasing his grip so he could suck and kiss at the skin. You groaned underneath him, arching your back to try and make his lips kiss deeper into your skin because he was being too teasingly soft with his touch. The sight of hickeys appeared on the crook of your collarbone and down to where your chest was. He didn't dare to remove the thin piece of cloth to tease you with every inch of his body.

"God, you're more whiny than you were before," he said as he glided his hands over the side of your waist, lightly brushing the tiny hairs that aligned throughout your body. Your groans and whimpers stopped as he began to move his arms behind your back to where the clip of your bra laid. The slow hands unfastening it letting your breasts fall free from the tension of the bra. You helped him move the padded material off of your body arm by arm until ultimately throwing the bra in the heap of clothes that he got rid of before. He stared at you, half naked below him, your breasts perking up from the sudden contact of cold air. He moved his hand over your stomach and up over your right breast, running his thumb over your hardened bud, making you whimper in pleasure. 

His canines began to perk out as he smirked at your expressions below him. He kept eye contact with you as he lowered his mouth over your left breast, letting his tongue roll over the mound of sensitive skin. You let out a moan as he began to pinch at both of them, his teeth and tongue grazing at your bud layering it with his own saliva. The whimpers and cries from you was enough to get him hard, groaning into your skin sending vibrations over both of your mounds. He switched to the other nipple, ravishing it the same way he did with the other, pinching and licking up the soft supple skin of your breast. You were in a state of euphoria where you never wanted to come down from the high you felt in that moment.

His hands moved further down your body, reaching the zipper of your pants, carefully exposing the panties underneath. You bucked your hips up so he could take them off fully, leaving you in nothing but the thin layer of cotton. His thumb grazed your wetness, feeling your clit through the cloth, your juices seeping through the material. You started to moan but was cut off his Porco's lips smacked against yours again leaving your nipple wet exposed to the air conditioning throughout the room.

You moaned softly into his lips which was accompanied with his tongue exploring your mouth. His left hand came back up and choked your neck once more, cutting off all your moans entirely so all that came out was a silent gasp.

"Fuck-" you finally said as his grip on your neck loosened. Your lips were touching as you stared into his eyes, quietly moaning to yourself as his thumb ran circles around your clit. In one swift motion, he pulled away from your underwear and pulled your legs up and over his waist. He rolled over, letting you straddle him on top. He hooked his fingers through your underwear and tugged them down to your thighs, exposing your cunt to him. You lifted your leg one by one so he could shimmied the material all the way down to your ankles, flinging them onto the ground shortly after. He moved your body up to his chest, holding onto your hips. Your wet slit rubbed against the olive skin of his abs. His thumb went over your clit once again, stimulating the bundle of nerves while still holding you by your waist. Your secretion began to seep more onto Porco below you as your chest rose and fell.

His hands lifted your back up again and made you hover over his face, leaving a space in between you two which made you twitch in anticipation. You knew what he wanted to do, feel you undo above his as he devoured every last particle of your cunt.

"Ride me, you whore," he slapped at your ass, grabbing a chunk of it and shaking it a bit. You squeaked and allowed Porco to guide your hips lower onto his face, his nose touching the area right above your clit. His tongue made sudden contact with your clit, the flat edge of his tongue grazing it every so slightly. The tip of his tongue began to slick up and down, collecting your juices and smothering it along your clit and vulva. The swirling motions of his tongue was enough to make you slight in the head. His arms still grasped tightly onto your waist, pulling you down closer to his face, covering your cunt over his nose and mouth. You looked out at the skyline of the city as you bucked your hips back and forth so he could hit all the right spots. The Empire State building glowed a bright green color in the distance surrounded by other buildings glowing with bright white lights. Once again, Porco's hand slapped over your ass again, leaving another read mark and bruising at the skin.

"Look at me," he moaned into your core, licking softly with the tip of his tongue. His eyes peered from underneath you, focused on your flustered face, downturned eyebrows furrowed in a pleasured emotion. You bit your lip to hold back moans, and once again his forceful hand slapped your ass again, making you moan out loud. "Let me hear you."

You held back, still biting at your lip while rocking back and forth. He lifted you up as you lost contact with his tongue and a bundle of spit flew onto your clit from Porco's mouth. "I said I wanted to hear you. Say my name."

His forceful hands left your ass red as he continued to slap you until you could force out words.

"Porco- I-"

"That's right," he gripped the fat of your ass while he brought you back down over his face. His tongue plunged deep into your pussy, exploring your hole while moving in and out in slow motions. A hand slapped over your mouth as you felt him go deeper with his tongue with every motion. You put your fingers in your mouth in a lewd manner that only made Porco more ravenous. His fingers drew circles around your clit as he continued to dip his tongue into you. The whirlpool of your stomach began to tighten as you couldn't hold on much longer.

"Don't come yet," he said as you almost heightened on your pleasure. You lost control and let all your juices explode onto Porco's tongue, your visions blurry from the slight over stimulation. Porco took his tongue out of you and moved your waist back over his stomach. Grabbing tightly on your waist, he shifted his position again so you were below him once more, he stared down at you with his messy hair falling out of his slick back hairstyle. He panted from being buried by your dripping cunt for a long time, groaning against you and barely catching his breath in the process. "I told you not to come."

He grabbed your throat and took his fingers that were covered in your secretion and lodged them into the back of your throat, making you gag from the sudden invasion of the mouth. You sucked at his digits as he stared at you with a growl on his face, seeing the dirty scene below him.

The taste of your bitter sweet wetness filled your taste buds to the point where you couldn't taste it anymore. The fingers slid out of your mouth and immediately pushed deep into your core, spreading out the folds that kept him from going deeper. The pads of his fingers hit your cervix, sending waves of pain and pleasure up your spine as you groaned underneath him. You took the initiative to reach down to his pants and play with his belt, loosening it to the point where you could slide it off his pants. The loop holes catching onto the leather as you tugged the belt off his waist.The metal of the belt made a clanging noise as it hit the floors beside the two of you.

Porco sat upright suddenly, removing his touch from your entirely. He got off of the bed and walked over to the nightstand and opened up the drawer to reveal a vibrator and a bunch of condoms packets with the letter "L" written on each one. He grabbed one of each as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of each pant leg, leaving him in only his boxers. He handed you the vibrator with one swift underhand toss which you sat up to look at him at the edge of the bed. He put his arms on the beams over the bead, showing off his arm and ab muscles.

"Put on a show for me," you sat confused, still recovering from your orgasm, your chest rose and fell as you fiddled with the small metal object, keeping eye contact with him. You moved your legs behind you so you sat in a straddle position. Your thighs spread apart as you watched Porco's hand drift into his pants, pulling out his length that was throbbing from the sight of you.

"Yes, that's good," he said as he saw you turn on the vibrator and put it over your clit, making your breath shaky and staggered. A series of moans escaped your mouth as the cold metal vibrated your nerve endings, tightening your core. Porco pumped his shaft up and down as he watched your lewd emotions as you started biting at your lip from the pleasure. Your deep breaths turned into moans that seemed to surround the room. The buzzing of the metal object became muffled as you started to reach your high again.

"Yeah, moan you dirty girl. Scream while you're at it," his dirty words were enough to make your tightness in your stomach burst as you fell into your own euphoria. Your vision turned black as you rose into your second orgasm. You screamed his name throughout the penthouse. Your vision returned to see Porco in front of you still moving his hand up and down his cock. He put his right knee on the bed which was followed by his left knee. He took the condom out of his left hand and unwrapped it carefully, not trying to rip the rubber. You put the vibrator onto the side of the table again, waiting for Porco to do something, eyeing him to dare him to do something.

He grabbed your ass from behind you and twisted your body around, shoving your face into the mattress with your ass up. He smacked your ass, grabbing roughly at the skin and shaking it in his hand again, bruising the skin with his fingertips. Your body flinched and curled your back upwards, letting your cunt unexposed again. Porco pushed down on your back to gain access to it again, letting his fingers run up and down your slit, making sure you were wet enough.

"Now, I want you to beg for it. I want to know you want this as much as I do," he said as you felt the tip of his length twitch near your entrance. You groaned as you turned your head to speak.

"Please-" you muttered as you breathed roughly into the bed sheets below you.

"What was that?" Porco said as he spanked your ass again, making you whimper loudly at impact.

"Fuck me. Be rough or be gentle, I don't care. Just fuck me until I lose my fucking mind," you smirked as you chuckled lightly, seeing Porco grin in your peripheral vision.

"Good."

Without a second thought, Porco started rubbing his shaft on your vulva, creating friction between you two. The tip grazed against your clit, still overstimulated from before. The tip hit your entrance and began to plunge deep into you, past your cervix. You whimpered out in pain as you tried to readjust yourself and get used to his size. His thick cock stretched your walls as every inch entered you. He let you have a couple seconds to adjust before he began to buck his hips in and out of you. The sound of his skin slapping against yours filled the room. His hands never left your ass as his fingernails started to draw blood from your ass. You moaned out curses mixed with his name as your face drove deeper in the mattress with every motion.

"Fuck yeah, who do you belong to?" Porco said suddenly, completely controlled by lust and lost all common sense. You moaned out his name out loud as you stared out the window to the city skyline.

His stamina was awfully scary and continued to plow right through you for what felt like minutes. Out of nowhere, he pulled out and slapped your ass, telling you to get up. You stood up from the bed and held onto Porco's hand who was leading you over to the window wall. He turned you around again and shoved your chest and stomach against the wall, your breasts peering through the window. He slapped your ass to ask you to lift your ass again to gain access once more. He moved back inside of you, ramming you against the wall. The thought of falling sparked danger that you craved as you looked down the many stories below you. As he rammed into once more, you felt his length press against your g spot repeatedly, forcing moans from your mouth. The side of your cheek pressed hard onto the window as you saw Porco's lustful eyes and expression continue to violate every inch of your body, grabbing onto your waist and ass as he forcefully pounded deep into you, leaving your pelvis bruised.

"You're taking me so good," he said as he stopped for a second and rammed as fast as he could back inside, making you moan more curses, bouncing off the spaceful room. You felt him grunt and moan from behind you, gritting his teeth. "Fuck, Y/N, you're too tight, I can't hold on much longer, I-"

"Then don't hold on," you said boldly, chuckling in between your moans. Your body was weak from the stimulation and your body was begging for the third one. Porco buried his teeth into your shoulder as he started moaning your name into your skin. You felt him growing inside of you as you felt him almost reach his climax. The endless twitching stopped as he spurted his white semen into the condom. The curl in your stomach released as you came over his dick at the same time, shouting out his name like a broken record. You breathed heavily as his teeth pressed into your shoulder, trying to overcome his release.

"Porco-" you whispered as the room fell silent and he almost collapsed behind you. He regained his balance and went over to grab the towel on his nightstand. He picked you up by placing his hands under your back and under the bend of your knees. He placed your gently onto the bed, wiping your cunt from the juices and secretion that were still leaking out. He untucked the covers of the bed and let you slide yourself in, relaxing in the warm blankets. He came right after you, laying his hands underneath his face to look at you, fighting to stay awake. You placed your hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beat out of his chest from the overexertion. For the first time, you saw a soft look on his face, staring upon yours. His hazel eyes widened to a loving emotion, embracing you in a hug.

"God, how often do you do this?" you asked him as you felt his pecs and arms.

"Do what, tesoro (treasure)?" he said as his voice deepened from being tired. You looked down at his chest that seemed to be covered in scars, you didn't bare to mention it, but Porco knew you were eyeing them.

"You know, like. Sleep with your secretary?" you giggled as you placed your head on his chest.

"If I'm being honest, no. I rarely do anything with anyone." Your attention perked as you heard him speak those words, his hair messed up and practically forming a middle part by now. His eyes closed into a slumber with the corner of his mouth curled into a smile, his arms holding you close.

"Good night, 'boss'," you said as you kissed his scars, looking at him with the city night sky behind him. The entire day took a turn for either the worst or the best for you, you couldn't decide, but if this is what it's like working for Porco, you didn't mind at all.


End file.
